


Sweet Magic

by blubber_flubber



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (kind of), (slight) hate to love, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Discrimination, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Mutual Pining, Segregation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blubber_flubber/pseuds/blubber_flubber
Summary: Jeonghan; Pure by blood and Slytherin by nature.Seungcheol; Muggle-born Gryffindor and aspiring Magizoologist.In which two gifted Wizards of unconventional backgrounds quietly fall for one another behind closed doors.





	Sweet Magic

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever! :O

“Hear me out,” Seokmin started, slamming the compartment door shut behind him. Jeonghan bit back a groan, using every morsel of strength not to make a snide remark. Frankly, he’d much rather sleep for the rest of the train journey than listen to another one of Seokmin’s schemes.

The Hufflepuff plopped himself down into the opposing seat, his yellow tie hanging loosely around his neck. Jeonghan’s eyes traced up and down Seokmin’s dishevelled second-hand uniform with silent grievance.

“Get this,” he started, “what if, this year, instead of Quidditch, we sign up for the Frog Choir?”

Jeonghan arched his brow. “Excuse me?”

“My mum was part of the Frog Choir back in her day, and she said it was great. Plus, my dad thought it’d be safer. Less likely to break something, you know?”

“Your dad’s a Muggle, the hell does he know about Quidditch?” Jeonghan scoffed, crossing one knee over the other. A twinge of guilt was forced down his throat when Seokmin’s expression melted to a frown. “Anyway, you’re a wicked Keeper, Seokmin. Hufflepuff’s screwed without you on the team.”

“I guess… I’d just rather not have a repeat of last year; you know?”

Jeonghan grimaced, remembering how Seokmin had taken a Bludger directly to the jaw in his last match. The brutal hit had concussed him for almost three days straight. “If it makes you feel any better, you can take my broom.”

Seokmin’s eyes fluttered, his jaw dropping open. “Your Nimbus? For real?”

Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders. “Sure. My dad bought me the newest model over the summer. You can have my old one.”

Seokmin whistled. “Damn. Are all Pure-bloods this rich?” Jeonghan snickered, choosing not to answer. “Well, thanks man.” Seokmin pulled a bright pearly grin, his eyes smiling. “I owe you.”

“Try not to break this one, alright?” Jeonghan muttered, standing from his seat. “Gonna’ go find Chan. That kid has one of my ties.”

Seokmin gave a short salute. “See ya’.”

Jeonghan left the compartment, closing the door behind him with a fatigued sigh. As much as he loved Hogwarts, he hadn’t the strength to go back just yet. The pressure to succeed his esteemed family legacy was daunting to say the least. Between being smothered by parental bigotry, and trying to focus on passing his N.E.W.T. exams, he barely even had the chance to breathe.

“Head’s up!” a loud, familiar voice bellowed from down the corridor.

A small, fat tuff of golden feathers whipped past Jeonghan’s shoulders. It hovered around his head, buzzing before pecking sharply at his ear. Jeonghan winced, batting his hand at the thing. At first, he’d thought it a Golden Snitch. It took him only a moment longer to spot the beady red eyes buried in the creature’s feathers.

It pecked at him again, and Jeonghan drew his wand with half a mind to blow it to pieces.

“Hey, hey, hey! Lay off!” Seungcheol jogged towards him, snapping his fingers a few times. Upon hearing the noise, the winged nuisance stopped pestering Jeonghan, darting towards Seungcheol instead.

“What the fuck,” Jeonghan snapped – shocked and severely irritated. “What the fuck is that?”

The golden tuff flew around Seungcheol’s shoulders before nesting atop his head of charcoal hair, seeming to fall asleep almost instantly. “What? Never seen a Snidget before?”

“A Sn--” Jeonghan cut himself off, gritting his jaw. “You know what, never mind. Control your damn pet.”

Seungcheol’s lips curled into a soft smirk; almost mockingly. “It’s not a pet. These little guys are endangered. Probably ‘cuz folks like you keep pulling wands on them.” The older glanced down at the weapon still resting in Jeonghan’s hand. “They’re harmless really.”

Jeonghan scoffed. “Harmless? The damn thing nearly pecked my eyes out!”

“Bit of an exaggeration there, hey Hannie? But I guess spreading lies kinda’ runs in your family.”

Jeonghan’s brow twitched. “You wanna’ say that again, Mudblood?”

A stone coldness befell Seungcheol’s expression, his jaw growing tight. His playful puppy-dog demeanour was soured by a marble scowl. Jeonghan thought perhaps Seungcheol might hit him, or draw his wand. Instead, the older pushed past, his shoulder colliding harshly with Jeonghan’s as he made way down the corridor.

* * *

 

Jeonghan had wanted to swallow his words from the moment they’d left his lips. How could he have the audacity to call someone something so vile? Regardless of how much he ought to loathe that obnoxious Gryffindor, to call someone a Mudblood was as repulsive as it was childish. Perhaps he _was_ becoming more like his family than he realised. The very thought sickened him.

“You alright, Jeonghan?” Jihoon asked from across the carriage, momentarily looking up from his Advanced Transfiguration textbook.

He hummed in response, having not uttered a word since they left the train.

“Someone’s in a mood,” Junhui teased, fiddling with the tail-end of his crisp green tie while resting an elbow on Jihoon’s shoulder. “What’s the matter? Choi Seungcheol got your tongue?”

Jeonghan propped his chin up on his palm, staring into the open forest. “So you heard about that.”

“Everyone on the train heard about that. Least, everyone in our year did.” Junhui shrugged. “You’re lucky you’re so popular, else people might _actually_ start to think you’re a Pure-blood supremacist.”

“I’m sure they already think that,” he said beneath a sigh. At which point, Jihoon hurled his textbook across the carriage, its rigid spine hitting Jeonghan’s kneecap. Jeonghan yelped as the book tumbled to his feet, no doubt leaving a bruise on his leg. “The hell was that for!”

“Stop thinking about what happened on the train,” Jihoon scolded. “It’s over. Forget about it and move on.”

Jeonghan scoffed, scooping the textbook from the floor of the carriage and chucking it back in Jihoon’s direction. The younger swiftly dodged, the book flying over his shoulder. It plummeted over the edge of the carriage with a dull thud.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jihoon grumbled, watching as the book landed in the soil. Junhui snickered, clapping his hands in mock-applause.

“Calm down, it’s just a book,” Jeonghan muttered, folding his slender arms over his chest.

“You know, not all of us are filthy rich, Han,” Jihoon said, plopping down into his seat with an irritated glower.

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

“I had _months_ of notes in that copy.”

“Oooh,” Junhui said, his tone sodden with sarcasm. “Careful, Jihoon, your Ravenclaw’s showing.” Jihoon slammed his boot into the side of Junhui’s shin, only causing him to laugh more.

Jeonghan glanced between the two before sighing deeply. “Save the guilt-trip. I’ll go get it.”

“You better,” Jihoon said. The older rolled his eyes, standing to leave. “Don’t forget my bookmark.”

“Shut up,” he said, jumping from the moving carriage.

He watched the vehicle slowly roll away, grumbling at the thought of having to walk to Hogwarts by himself. He knew the way well enough, but it was getting dark, and the forest was a dreary place to be.

Junhui waved obnoxiously from the carriage as it disappeared into the evening haze, leaving Jeonghan to fend for himself. Not exactly the best start to the year.

It didn’t take him long to find Jihoon’s textbook. They’d only gone a few meters from where it’d been dropped. He begrudgingly fished it from the dirt, grimacing as he dusted the soil from its pages. Aside from a few creased pages, it was more or less undamaged.

He was just about to try and catch up with the carriage when a swift dash of gold passed his line of sight. His eyes trailed after the speeding yellow tuff, watching as the Snidget whisked into the depth of the forest. Jeonghan furrowed his brow, wondering what on earth that _thing_ was doing here.

Curiosity got the better of him, his feet trailing after the creature.

After following an unsteady path for a few minutes, he saw a familiar figure standing barefoot in the clearing. Seungcheol. He seemed to be staring at something not far in the distance.

Jeonghan swallowed the lump in his throat, rubbing at his nape. He supposed now might be a good time to apologise for the incident on the train. Fuck. How does one go about apologising for something like _this_? His parents had always praised him for prejudice. If they knew how he truly felt, they’d probably disown him.

“Save it,” Seungcheol said, not turning to face him as he approached.

“Well hello to you too,” Jeonghan muttered, continuing to walk towards him. “For the record, I didn’t mean what I--”

“I know you didn’t _mean_ it,” Seungcheol cut in – his voice calm, yet dry and void of relent. “That’s not the point. I thought you knew better. Guess I was wrong.” His eyes then met with Jeonghan’s, a soft playfulness returning to his features. “I blame that pretty face of yours. Face of an angel, mind of an asshole.”

Jeonghan scoffed, swallowing his instinctual bitterness. Now was not the time to be snarky. He took a deep breath before speaking again. “Right… well, you don’t have to forgive me. I’m just…”

Alas, his words failed him. Seungcheol smirked. “You’re sorry?”

Jeonghan cleared his throat, nodding.

The older snickered, his expression growing soft. “Don’t worry. I’ll forgive you sooner or later. I kinda’… find it hard to stay mad at you.”

“Because of my _“pretty face”_?” Jeonghan said, making air-quotes with his fingers.

Seungcheol laughed. “Well, yeah, that’s one reason.”

Jeonghan hummed, glad to see the Gryffindor back to his charismatic self. “What are you doing out here anyway? Walking around barefoot in the woods is a step in the wrong direction – even for a weirdo like you.”

Seungcheol raised his shoulders. “Looking out for Thestrals. Some of them get loose every now and again.”

“Thestrals?”

“The creatures that pull the carriages. They can only be seen by people who’ve witnessed death.”

“Oh…” Jeonghan’s lashes fluttered. The thought that someone as spirited as Seungcheol could have witnessed death was remarkable to him. He couldn’t help but wonder who it was. Of course, he wasn’t stupid enough to ask.

“I’m doing a case-study on Thestrals for my ‘ _Care of Magical Creatures’_ coursework.”

“Shit.” Seungcheol shot him a questioning look. “I mean, good for you. I haven’t even thought about coursework, if I’m honest...”

“Too busy dealing with your borderline racist parents?” he asked.

Jeonghan chuckled. “Yeah, that pretty much sums up my summer.”

A wandering chill swept through the trees, sending a shiver down Jeonghan’s spine. Seungcheol frowned. “Cold?”

“Just a little… I should head back to the castle now.” He rubbed his hands up his shoulders, sighing softly to himself. “I’ll see you around, okay?”

Seungcheol cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head. “You know, if you want, we could,” he coughed briefly into his fist, “walk back together. It _is_ getting kind of dark.”

Jeonghan’s jaw opened but words failed to leave his lips. On the one hand, he rather despised walking alone at this time of the day. On the other hand, if people were to see the two of them arriving back together, gossip was sure to spread – which could only lead to unhealthy circumstances. His parents loathed to see him standing beside a half-blood, let alone a Muggle-born. If they were to find out about him being friendly with Seungcheol…

“Thanks but, I…” Jeonghan paused, searching for an excuse.

Seungcheol cut in to save him the embarrassment. “No, yeah, I get it.” His eyes trailed the ground, laughing to fill the silence. “Yeah, sorry. I’ll see you in school.”

Jeonghan nodded, waving goodbye before turning to leave. There was something about the way Seungcheol’s neck seemed to flush with embarrassment that made him smile softly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated :D (also very motivating)


End file.
